When we very young
by mockingjmellark1210
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were best friends as kids and are separated. What happens when they reunite 14 years later in mcdonalds? The summary is bad but please check out my story
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey that's my lollipop, give it back Prim I'm telling mommy off you!" I screamed at my little sister Prim who was 3 years younger than me. _

_I'm 6 years old and Prims 3 years old. She's my little sister, she's really annoying sometimes but I still love her. _

_My mommy's name is Violet and my daddy's name is Richard._

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. My best friend in the entire world is called Peeta Mellark. We always play together at school. _

_He became my best friend on the first day at school; he was so nice to me. My house isn't as big as his, he has more toys than me but that doesn't matter because he always shares them. _

_Sometimes at night when I go to mummy's room I always hear them talking about money and saying the word 'debt'. One day I asked mommy what it meant and she said that it meant that we don't have that much money._

_That's why I don't have as many toys as Peeta. Peeta always lets me share his lunch because sometimes I can only have one piece of toast for lunch. Peeta looks after me so much. But his parents be really mean to mummy and daddy because they are poor. Well not his daddy, just his mummy. I always hear her shouting at him and his brothers Rye and Aaron. _

_But Peeta is really nice to me. He cares about me and looks after me._

"_its fine Kat, you can have my lollipop" Peeta says. Me him and Prim are sitting in the garden of my house._

"_Thanks Peeta" I lean over and kiss his cheek. I always see mummy and daddy do it._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, we hear a lout shout and Peeta's mummy comes and picks him up and takes him away._

"_You'll never see her again" Peeta's mummy says._

It's been exactly 20 years; Today is Peeta's 20th birthday. I never found out where he went. I still miss him like crazy. Every time I see little kids, it reminds me of me and Peeta.

I sign out at the school reception where I work. I'm a music teacher.

I get into my BMW and drive all the way to McDonalds and order a large burger with fries. I eat a lot but I'm still really skinny, I don't see how it works but at least I'm not fat.

I grab my tray and turn around and that's when I see him. The same messy blonde hair. The same piercing blue eyes. He's really toned now aswell. Peeta.

His eyes widen and his mouth opens and close, I'm sure mine looks exactly the same.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss?"

There's chapter 1. It was just a sneak peek. I'll start writing it in April 2014. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. PM IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS READ AND REVIEW – FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE IT TOO. I love you all

Check out KatPeeta23's stories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody has stopped and is staring at us, I think they've kind of picked up what just happened.

Silent tears of longing stream down my face as we just stand there staring at each other for what seems like forever.

"I"

"I" we both say together.

"You first" Peeta hoarsely whispers.

"I ….. Peeta …I lov….Oh my god!" I say as run into his arms and sob heavily in his chest. " I've missed you oh my god"

"Ssssh Katniss, I'm here now stop crying, I'm here for you, you're going to get sick, please Kat Ssssh" He whispers gently in my ear. His warm breath on my neck makes Goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Happy Birthday Peeta" I say as he gently wipes away my tears.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, you were my best friend how could I forget you?"

"Come home with me, Rye and Aaron really missed you, so did my dad. My mom's been arrested now for physically abusing me and my brothers. I'm sure all love to meet you again"

I'm not really sure I really want to go just yet, I need to speak with Mum and Dad and I have loads of work to mark

"Peeta, I'd love to but I have books to mark, I'm a music teacher and I really need to talk to mum and dad"

I can't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as I say this. I reach out and grab his hand; I try and ignore the jolt of electricity that spreads throughout my whole body at his touch.

" Hey, why don't you come home with me, I'm sure Mum and Dad would love to meet you , I can grade my papers you can catch up with my parents and prim and then we can go to your house"

"Sounds like a plan"

4 hours later Peeta and I are sat in his car driving back to my house

"So is your family still the same?" he says breaking the awkward silence.

"Um well yeah pretty much, Mum doesn't have any siblings and Nana and Grandpa died a few years back, but my Dads brother uncle Haymitch and his wife Aunt Effie got divorced a few years back- they have a kid Johanna you remember her right?"

"Yep" he says chuckling, Jo was and still is kind of crazy but I love her like my sister she has a boyfriend called Gale.

"And there are two teachers who teach at my school, Annie and Finnick Odair, we're really close"

"My family is pretty much the same too, except Rye got engaged to his girlfriend Clove last month and Aaron married his girlfriend Glimmer and they have a kid called Isobel. That's pretty much it"

"Do you have a girlfriend" I blurt out

" No, but I've had a huge crush on this girl for ages and I just wish I knew how to tell her"

My heart aches at his words. I have a massive crush on Peeta and I love him.

"Im sure you'll get her, if she's the right person" I manage to squeak out. I'm trying not to cry at his words.

"Well here we are, goodnight Katniss it's so good to see you again" Peeta says we a smile

A silent tear streams down my face.

"Night Peeta"

I run up the stairs to my apartment and lay down on my bed and bawl my eyes out.

The hardest part is watching someone you love, love someone else.

**AN: There's chapter 2 especially for ilovepeeta4ever. Everybody check out her stories. Also please let me know if you prefer regular short chapter or one really long chapter each week. I love hearing from you. Please PM me if you have any questions and thank you to those people who favourite and followed it. Reviews will make me more eager to write more.**

**I love you all**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I've been crying in my room for the past three days. I guess I should probably get over it, I mean me and Peeta will always be best friends anyway so I don't have to worry about him leaving me. I just really wish he would ask me to be his girlfriend rather than that other girl he likes.

Well there's no point moping over something that's not going to happen. Tomorrow is Monday. I phone Marvel. He is the maths teacher at the school where I teach. He's always trying to get me to go out with him. I would have said yes if it weren't for the love I felt for Peeta in my heart. I mean I still feel it , I just need to move on.

"Hey Kitty Kat" I cringe at the nickname he has given me.

"Hey Marvel, remember when you asked on a date last week, let's do it"

"I knew you couldn't stand this piece of hunkiness…. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight"

"See you then"

This could actually go really well. Marvel is a really nice guy. He is a few years older than me and he is quite rich. When his parents died they left him a load of money. I don't really care about the money.

Before I know it 7 o clock has arrived and I'm ready with my shoes on. I'm wearing a black lace dress that goes about 2 inches above my knees and black heels. I left my hair open and dabbed on a little bit of mascara. Checking for my phone, keys and wallet I go and wait on the porch. I see a car pull up onto the pavement and I stand up and mentally prepare myself for this date.

Hopefully this date will help me move on from Peeta. When the doorbell rings I go to open the door expecting it to be Marvel but instead I come face to face with Peeta.

"Peeta?"

"Hey Kat, where are you going?" He asks with a smile plastered on his face.

"A date" I reply reluctantly

Immediately his face drops and tears well in his eyes. His back slouches and he looks towards the floor. What's wrong with him?

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you could hang out, I couldn't ring because I didn't have your number, but if you're busy then I'll come back another day." He says raising his chin and pushing back the tears.

I grab my phone and add him as a contact, and he does the same for me.

He keeps looking at me with sadness in his eyes and he looks like a lost puppy. So I ask him a question.

"So did you find out about that girl you like Peeta?"

He looks up at me and says" Well actually I went to ask her out but I found out she was already taken , Bye Katniss" he looks me one last time in the eye which makes me feel really bad for him.

Then it suddenly clicks. I'm the only person he has known that long. The sad look he gave me when he found out I was going on a date. I'm the girl. My heart explodes in my chest and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Peeta wait up!" I call just before he gets into the car.

He turns around, I run up to him and stop in front of him.

"I'm the girl aren't I Peeta?"

"Yeah but you're going on a …"

I quickly stop his mouth with a kiss. It takes him a second to respond but soon he does. His lips are soft and sweet, and feel so right on my lips. His hands come up to cup my jaw as I tangle my fingers in his hair.

The sound of Marvels cough breaks us apart.

"Forget the date Katniss"

"Marvel"

But he's already gone. I turn around and look at Peeta and a huge smile plasters on both of our faces.

"I love You Katniss, always have and always will" He whispers as he leans down and captures my lips again.

"I love you too" I mumble against his lips

**AN: Everybody probably thinks I'm moving too quick with their relationship but trust me this is vital for the rest of the story. Please leave a review or even a smiley face. Just let me know what you think.**

**The 10****th**** reviewer will get to see the next chapter extra early, because I might not update again until Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**I love You ALL**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 weeks since me and Peeta have been together. Its half Nine at night and Peeta and I are sitting on the sofa eating Chinese food out of take-out boxes.

My knees are underneath me and I'm leaning into Peeta's side. We're watching Friends with Benefits (**AN IVE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN THAT FILM BEFORE**). The awkward parts of the film come on and I quickly turn off the screen.

I hate watching people doing that. I'm really pure.

"So Peeta let's see how much you remember about me" I say to him.

"Okay"

"Favourite colour?"

"Green, like the forest"

"Favourite Food?"

"Pizza"

"Favourite number?"

"18"

"Okay now my turn"

"Favourite colour?"

"Sunset Orange"

"Favourite Food"

"Subway"

"Favourite Number"

"2"

Me and Peeta remember loads about each other. Turns out he had a crush on me when we were six. Peeta's 20 and I will be 20 in2 months. Peeta's family are still as nice as before but they have way less money. They had a really successful business. They had branches of the famous 'Mellark Bakery' worldwide. Peeta and his family moved to Greece when he was six. He went to school there, and they came back to England when Peeta finished College. I think there are still a few branches open in England but I'm not sure. Peeta's dad who runs the bakery has retired and Peeta is still learning to carry it on.

When Peeta left at the age of six, mum and dad felt bad for not providing their children with the happiness they deserve. So they started working extra time and we practically became millionaires. I've got a music and teaching degree so I teach Music in Manchester.

Prim, Johanna, Gale, Annie and Finn all know Peeta now. They all met up with him and we all hang out on weekends. Johanna and Gale work in Tesco and Prim is still in college.

Just then the doorbell rings. I reluctantly stand up and get the door. Everyone's here including my family, Peeta's family and all my friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask I step aside to let them all in.

"We came to see the two lovebirds" Jo says in a mocking voice. I give her the finger and she gives it back to me. We always do that.

"And I have something important to say and Peeta doesn't know yet so I thought it would be best if I told you both together" Mr Mellark says.

I don't like the sound of this.

"Peeta, son, I've been diagnosed with Lung Cancer, and the doctors have given me 4 weeks to live" he says.

The room is silent. Mum is crying, so are Glimmer and Clove and Effie is dabbing at her eyes. Tears well in my eyes. I look at Rye and Aaron and see that they both have blank expressions on their face. Everyone else knew apart from us.

I look to my right and my heart breaks. Peeta has tears streaming down his face and his take out box is on the floor and his noodles are all over the carpet.

"Peeta son…." Mr Mellark starts, but Peeta just stands up takes his water bottle and runs into my bedroom and slams the door behind him.

"Give him some time" I say as I start to pick up the noodles.

"Katniss, honey I need you to do me a favour. I've already sold my house and I didn't think about Peeta. Now he has nowhere to live and I need you to take him in"

Oh my god. They want Peeta to move in with me. We've only been dating 3 weeks. The furthest we've gone is make-out. I mean I do love him and I'll do anything for him.

By now everyone has made themselves really comfortable on the sofas or the floor and they are all watching TV so I go to my room and knock on the door.

"Peeta baby will you open the door for me" I ask him gently.

A few seconds later I hear rustling and the door opens wide. Peeta's eyes are all puffy and his hair is messed up and you can tell he's been crying really hard.

I engulf him in my arms and tangle my finger s in his hands. I don't say anything I just know that me being here will calm him down.

"Oh baby I'm sorry that this has happened to you and I wish I could help but I don't know what to do anymore"

"I have nowhere to live, dad's already sold the house and I have no money, and I don't know how to run the bakery anymore"

"Live with me, here, we can look after each other, and soon you'll be able to look after the bakery yourself, and you can get your own place and everything will be fine"

"Are you sure Kat" he sniffles

"I promise baby, I promise"

I go outside and ask everyone to leave. Peeta is going to stay the night, with me and tomorrow we'll start moving him into here.

When I get back to my room, Peeta's already stripped down to his boxers and is lying down on my bed. I go do the bathroom and put on my night clothes. I step out and jump into bed. I rest my head on Peeta's chest and drift off, but before I do I hear him whisper,

"Don't leave me Kat, I love you"

"Peeta I will always be here for you, I love you always."

**AN: There's chapter 4 especially for Aubrey loves the games. She was the 10****th**** reviewer and therefore she got this chapter earlier. Please leave a review or even a smiley face. I may not update until Friday again. Only on weekends.**

**Please review. I love you all**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**No this isn't a chapter. Sorry. :(**

**But I just wanted to say how touched I am by all the views and the response I've received for this story. **

**Literally I posted the story on Friday evening and I'm already on 824 views. And right now its Sunday. I'm really freaking out!**

**I love everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to ilovepeeta4ever for reviewing every chapter, And to coolKat10 for reviewing all the chapters. And Dansechick. I love you all**

**Oh and Katpeeta23**

**I'm really overwhelmed by the response I literally thought nobody would read it.**

**I love you all**

**Please PM me if you have any suggestions, questions or critique**

**Mockingjmellark1210**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up on something yet something so firm. Oh right Peeta's chest. I blush as I take in his

Handsome body. He has a really firm chest and a six- pack. I can't get enough of it.

"Morning beautiful" Peeta says as he kisses the top of my head

"Morning baby, how are you?" I ask as last night's memories come flooding back to me. Peeta's dad has lung cancer and he only has four weeks left.

I get up and go to shower. I get dressed for work. I wear skinny denim jeans and a white loose shirt. I throw on my denim jacket and my flats. I always dress like this for work, I mean, I am 20.

I go down and gobble down the Pancakes Peeta makes give him a quick kiss and head out. Just as I'm about to step in the car Peeta comes running out of the house.

"Hey baby, I forget to tell you, I'll be spending loads of time with my dad today and then I've got to start packing up and getting relocated in here" he says

"that's fine, have fun while you're at it, I love You"

"I love you too"

I hop into the car and drive to work.

When I get there Finn and Annie are on the phone with someone.

"Do not worry man, Kitty won't find out anything"

"Kitty won't find out what?" I ask

"Nothing" he says too quickly. Now I know that something is going on but I decide to drop it for now. Today is just a staff inset day so the kids aren't coming in, all the teachers just chat and talk about the curriculum.

By lunch time Finn and Annie and I are done, so we head out to KFC and buy lunch. When we are sat at a booth, Finn and Annie start talking about their honeymoon and I get really bored, so I head home, because I'm done for the day.

I park up and see that Peeta's car is still parked outside. Well maybe he didn't go to see his dad. I walk inside and my heart stops.

Peeta is pressed against the wall and is making out with some slutty chick who is showing way too much skin.

Her hands are roaming everywhere and Peeta's hands are gripping her shoulders. They don't even notice me.

Suddenly a deathly sob escapes my throat and my knees fall to the ground. They both pull away and I can see all the lipstick on Peeta's face.

"Katniss please let me explain…" he starts

"Peeta just go away for a while and give me some space" I choke out

"Baby…."

"Peeta please just go away PLEASE GO AWAY FOR A WHILE" I shout, hot angry tears pouring down my cheeks.

" You too" I say to the slut, who is stood there with a smirk on her face. She walks out as fast as she can in her ridiculous heels.

"Peeta please just for a while come back at night…..I just can't stand to look at you right now"

He gets his keys, gives me one more sorrowful glance and leaves.

Then I break down again all over again

Theres chapter 6

Ooooh cliffhanger

Who can guess who It was and who was the root to the problem

Stay tuned for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

I don't have any feelings over my whole body, it's all numb and I can't feel anything. My heart hurts

and my mouth is all dry from crying for so long.

After what seems like hours Peeta returns home and he brought dinner with him but I really don't

Feel like eating right now.

I pass Peeta without looking at him, take the takeaway box out of his hands and head to my

bedroom. Just as I'm about to turn the door handle Peeta calls my name.

"Kat we really need to talk" he starts and with that I turn around fuming

"What's there to talk about Peeta, you should have just said if I wasn't the girl, you don't love me

like you say you do and you prefer sluts who dress in minimal clothing as possible, well im sorry I

can't be that person ….and I wish you just me for who I am…..and I really do love you…but if I'm

not right for you then go ahead and dump me. I just want you to be happy, and if you aren't happy

with me then I'm sorry, I shouldn't hold you back" I say sniffling and reaching for a box of tissues.

"Katniss if you thought for one second that I don't love you and that I prefer Delly then you are so

wrong. Katniss I don't love her. I love you, and I have since were five years old. Delly forced herself

on me and I was trying to push her away. Baby, she's not my type, you are. I love how you always

braid your hair and leave your fringe out. I love how you dress like a teenager when you go to work

and I love being in the same room as you and I love your eyes and your hair and your lips and baby

I'm sorry I didn't push her away as soon as she walked through the door. Please come back to me."

I drop the box of tissues and place my takeaway box on the floor.

"You promise you love me?" I whisper

"Do I ever lie to you?" he says with a gentle smile on his face, and I can't take It anymore so run up

to him and wrap my arms tightly around his neck almost enough to strangle him but he doesn't care.

He hugs me back tighter and wraps my legs around his waist and leads me to his bedroom.

"Peeta our dinner is going to get cold"

"I don't give a damn"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a shower and marking some books ready for work tomorrow. I lie down on the sofa with

my head on Peeta's lap. He gently combs my hair and tells me how much he loves me and how sorry

he is, and I just tell him that I'm over it again and again.

I get really tired and so I close my eyes and whisper to Peeta

"I love you, good night baby"

"I love you too Kat, always night"

**AN: See they've sorted everything out, even I can't stand Everlark being away from each other for **

**that long. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. What were Finn and Annie talking about and **

**who were they talking to? Who is Delly (in this story)Please review, I'm literally begging. If I get **

**atleast ten reviews from this chapter by Tuesday I'll give you a massive update.**

**Love you all**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm doing a massive time skip because I need them to be older for a lot of things to happen. I also know I mentioned something with Finn and Annie but I scrapped that idea and replaced with an even better one**

Peeta and I silently remove our sombre black clothes. Silent tears stream down my cheeks as I take off my earrings and shoes

Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. He places a soft kiss on my temple and uses his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Sssh baby we need to be strong for your mom and Prim, but it's okay if you want to break down, because I'm right here to catch you when you fall. I 'll always be here for you no matter what happens okay, just know that Kat." He whispers.

I turn around and sob heavily in his chest. I'm pretty sure I'm drenching his jacket in tears but he doesn't seem to care. He just runs his fingers through my hair and rubs my back slowly.

" He….didnt do anything…..why did they do that to him?" I choke out, but Peeta just strokes my hair.

Last week, my dad was shot by the police for supposedly killing and stealing all the money from the local newsagents

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip (Katniss and Peeta are 23)

Today me and Peeta are moving into our new house. It's a two storey house with 10 rooms downstairs and 6 rooms upstairs. We have loads of money now and we're kind of Millionaires.

We've already moved everything in and now we're getting ready for dinner tomorrow. We're having a house warming party and everybody is coming, meaning my family, Peeta's family and all mine and Peeta's friends.

It's eleven at night when we've finally got everything sorted out and we both fall asleep on the couch.

When I wake up I wake up alone and all of a sudden I feel an weird churning in my stomach and I run to the bathroom and throw up all of yesterday's dinner lunch and breakfast.

Within seconds Peeta is behind me holding my hair and running his hands up and down my back. I finish and wash my hands and brush my teeth and Peeta hands me a glass of water which I happily accept.

"Honey are you alright"

"I think so, I mean I don't really know where that came from, well this morning I was feeling really dizzy and I missed my p…"

I trail off realizing whats happening.

"Katniss, did you take your Pills this week?"

"I think I may have forgotten to" I whisper

"Right we are going to the doctors right now" he grabs my hand and gently pulls me to the car

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both return to the house with extremely big smiles on our faces. I'm pregnant

and I couldn't be happier.

As soon as we get home we both hop in to the shower and get ready for dinner.

"Do you want to tell them at dinner honey"

"I think you should, you are the mother of this baby"

"Okay"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We are all at the dinner table with bellies full of chicken and pie and roast potatoes and mac and cheese

I decide that now is the perfect time to tell everyone

"Guys I have something to say" I say standing up

"Well in 9 months' time there will be a new addition to the family, I'm pregnant" I say smiling.

All the ladies break into tears except for Jo and for the next ten minutes we are bombarded with congratulations and questions and hugs and kisses. And I honestly couldn't be happier right now.

Later on we all sit down in the living room and Peeta announces that he is going to bring desert. He seems so nervous for some reason and I don't really know why.

He walks back in with a huge plate covered with a lid. He kneels on front of me and starts saying

"Especially for my gorgeous girlfriend, her favourite desert, handmade by me. But Kat before you take the lid off I want you to know that I really love you with all my heart and I'm soo ecstatic that you are carrying my child and I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Katniss Everdeen, …" he lifts up the lid and tears spring to my eyes and start pouring down instantly

"..will you marry me?" sat on the tray are five macaroons each with one word on them and it spells out Will You Marry Me?. He knows I can't resist raspberry and white chocolate macaroons.

In the middle is a small velvet box with a beautiful ring in the middle.

"Yes" I whisper, I stand up and engulf him in the tightest hug I've ever given anyone.

He slides the ring on my finger and bends down to kiss me. It may seem like an ordinary kiss to everyone watching but it means so much more to me and Peeta.

He pulls away and grabs a macaroon and shoves it in my mouth and I let out a very innapropriate sounding moan.

"I bet you hear that sound every day and night Peeta" Rye snickers

"And I bet you shove loads of stuff in your mouth Kat" Aaron replies.

Me and Peeta both flash them the bird and start laughing, because it is every true.

I look around the room and see all my loved ones surrounding me and I smile. This day couldn't get any better.

Just then there is a knock on the door and I go to open it.

Ther standing right in front of me is none other than Delly Cartwright and her sidekick Madge Undersee.

"Oh crap" I say

**AN: HA cliffhanger thank you for the reviews I've received for this story and the response I received from the last chapter especially. I am so happy. Thanks to the guest who suggested that they have a baby. It definitely helped. And to the French person I love you too you're adorable and to the person that said their name was Delly- don't worry Delly is not his ex. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favourited my story, every review makes my day. Again I beg you to review**

**I love you all**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is a note to anybody who had any confusion about Katniss' relationship with Delly and Madge. They are not friends in this story.

Enjoy the Chapter

"What do you want Delly?" I ask irritated, she always ruins everything, and her timing is really messed up.

"I'm here for my boyfriend, come on Peeta baby, you know you want me" she says in a disgustingly seductive voice.

By now the whole family is crowded in the hallway, trying to get a glimpse of what's happening.

"Delly don't be ridiculous Delilah, you know I've never liked you and all you do is mess everything up. You ruined my relationship with my girlfriend once and I'm not going to let you do it again. Now leave me and my fiancée alone to enjoy with our family"

"You're what? Fiancée? Honey you've got something messed up. You belong with me, come on I can make you feel good"

I finally decide to stand up for myself and Peeta.

"Listen here you little slut, I'm really annoyed now. All you do is go around and break up peoples relationships just to make yourself satisfied. Well guess what its not happening again. Here me? I and Peeta are expecting a child and we're getting married soon. So I suggest you get out of our lives as soon as possible" and slam the door on her face.

Now that I'm pregnant I'm all hormonal and I tear up at everything. I fall to the floor and start crying. All the family sense that me and Peeta need some alone time, so they make their way out the house quietly.

"Sssh its okay Katniss, she's not gonna come back, I promise you"

I just sob into his chest until I fall asleep

**I know this was like mega short**

**So next chapter is just going to be their wedding and their baby is like 3 years old.**

**I'm just really, really, really out of ideas. **

**I think I have an idea for a new story, but if you have any ideas then please put them forward and PM ME. And make sure to leave any final reviews on this story**

**Love you all **

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really a mess right now. My foundation is leaking and I'm sweating like hell and I really need a wee.

"Katniss, are you ready?" Haymitch says. He is walking me down the aisle, since daddy isn't with us today.

I hear the bells and I start to tense up

"Sweetheart relax, Peeta's a great guy"

I slowly step and remember what Cinna my stylist told me. Kick-walk, kick-walk.

By the time we're at the end of the aisle, the bouquet is slipping out of my hands because they are so sweaty.

I stare into Peeta's dashing blue eyes and I forget everything I was meant to say. He looks amazing in his tux and shoes. His hair is curly just how I like it.

I hear the priest drone on and when Peeta squeezes my hand I wake up from my trance and realize I have to say I do

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

I gently give Peeta a kiss and we are suddenly bombarded with hugs and kisses and inappropriate jokes from Rye and Aaron and Prim.

Then my little bundle of joy comes running up to us Peeta hoists him up onto his shoulders.

"Mama"

"Hey baby"

"Aunty Prim said that you two are together forever now, is that right"

"That's right Sammy, we're going to be together forever"

"So now you is called Mama Mellark instead of Mama Everdeen?"

"Yes she is"

"Mama, Daddy, I wuv you forever and ALWAYS"

"We wuv you too" we reply mimicking his little voice.

Sammy reaches his arms at me and I pick him up. He places a big sloppy kiss on my lips an does the same to Peeta.

**2 months later**

"Mama cookies are ready" Sammy shouts from the kitchen.

"Coming baby"

I quickly wash my hands and remove all evidence. I'm really happy right now. I place a hand on my belly and gently coo "Hi baby"

I step out of the bathroom and the smell of freshly baked cookies comes rushing through my nose.

I step up and place a kiss on both my boys' lips, Peeta's lingering a little longer.

"Mama look, its Mickey Mouse"

"Wow, who painted that on?

"Me"

Peeta smirks at me from behind.

"Oh wow, you are such an artist, do you think you could make me one too, just like that one?"

His expression goes blank and I chuckle. I pick him up and kiss his head.

"It's alright baby, I was only kidding"

We all go inside and turn on the TV, I turn on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and we sit and eat cookies whilst Sammy watches Mickey. Peeta is sat at the end of the sofa, and my head is on his lap and Sammy is sat on my knees.

I decide now that this is the perfect time to tell Peeta

"Peeta" I say quietly

"Yes Baby?" he answers back.

"You know how we last week we were saying that our week couldn't get any better than this?"

"Yes babe?"

"Well, it can because I'm pregnant"

"He smiles at me and bends down and gives me kiss on my lips.

"I love you with everything" Peeta says

"Me too" Sammy says who is intensely watching us

"Well I love my boys too," I say

Sammy kisses my cheeks and gives me a hug, he almost climbs over my belly, but I stop him quickly.

"Baby, be careful, there is a little baby in my belly so you cant sit on it"

"Another baby?"

"Mmmhmm"

"But you still love me?"

"Always"

"Okay"

Sammy must be so tired by now so he rests his head on my knees and falls asleep.

I hide my face in Peeta's shirt and think about my life.

When me and Peeta were young we were inseparable

But they separated us.

And they aren't going to do it again.

Because that was when we were very young, and this is now

**That's the end of my first multi chapter story. Thank you to everybody who read this story and took their time to review. I appreciate them all and I love them all.**

**My new story will be coming up in 2 days, or even tomorrow.**

**Please keep an eye out**

**Review this chapter still.**

**Love you all**

**Mockingjmellark1210**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Check out my sequel to this story Now were Older

Enjoy and leave a review


End file.
